Episode 0158
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Susan sings "When You're Happy and You Know It" with a group of sad kids. Oscar the Grouch watches. |- | || Cartoon || A witch tells bored kids a story about the letter A. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie shows Bert his A machine. |- | || Celebrity || Jackie Robinson says the alphabet. Also in Episode 0054 |- | || Muppets || Monsters look at A. Also in Episode 0083 |- | || SCENE 2 || Mr. Hooper and Gordon try to decipher a smeared note ordering bird seed. It turns out that the note is from Big Bird. |- | || Song || "Fireman, He's Ready to Go" Also in Episode 0131 |- | || Muppets || Hunt for Happiness: Helen Happy tells Harold Happy that she has mud on her sneaker. |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #8 |- | || Muppets || Grandmother Happy suggests that Helen wipe the mud off her sneaker with a rag... but now... there's mud on the rag! |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #8 |- | || Muppets || Grandmother Happy tells Harold to wash the mud off the rag with soap. It works... but now there's mud on the soap! Grandmother Happy gives up. |- | || Celebrity || Basketball players count 4 lay-ups. |- | || SCENE 3 || Bob tells a joke in English, and Carlos translates it into Spanish. |- | || Cartoon || Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes explains wet and dry. A monster spoils her explanation, and then kisses Alice. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie and Bert watch the Alice cartoon on TV, and Ernie laughs when he sees Alice being kissed by the monster. Bert says Ernie wouldn't think it was so funny if a monster kissed him. Beautiful Day Monster appears, and kisses Ernie. |- | || Song || "Octopus One-Man Band" |- | || Celebrity || Bill Cosby tries to bounce a square basketball. |- | || SCENE 4 || Kids on the Street make shapes with their fingers. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Bert says that he saw Ernie eating his cookies. The culprit turns out to be Cookie Monster, who's disguised in Ernie's hair and shirt. |- | || Larry & Phyllis || Larry and Phyllis make car noises. Also in Episode 0131 |- | || SCENE 5 || Big Bird tells Herbert Birdsfoot a poem about the "AN" family. |- | || Celebrity || Basketball players count 16 lay-ups. |- | || SCENE 6 || Bob plays "One of These Things" with fruit. |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #8 |- | || SCENE 7 || Bob plays "One of These Things" again with knick-knacks. |- | || Cartoon || Today's secret drawing: A camel. |- | || Muppets || Ernie demonstrates the word "Apple"; Cookie Monster eats Ernie's apple. |- | || Cartoon || A man creates an avalanche on the letter A. |- | || SCENE 8 || Oscar puts a "Wet Paint" sign on his trash can so that he can go to sleep without anybody banging on his can and bothering him. Susan knocks on his can to tell him that the paint is dry. |- | || Cartoon || A man displays the capital and lowercase A, and explains what an alligator is. Also in Episode 0008 |- | || SCENE 9 || Gordon sees Oscar's "Wet Paint" sign, and bangs on his can to tell him that the paint's dry. |- | || Cartoon || A is for Ape. |- | || SCENE 10 || Mr. Hooper bangs on Oscar's can to tell him that the paint's dry; Oscar gets frustrated and takes the sign down. |- | || Cartoon || A witch tells bored kids a story about the letter A. (repeat) |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | || SCENE 11 || Mr. Hooper, Gordon and Susan all bang on Oscar's can to tell him that his sign fell down. |- 0158